Zero vs Meta Knight
'Interlude' Welcome to Crossed-Verse Dueling, a place where certain characters are researched to see who would win a battle. Today, we're putting Zero from the Megaman against Meta Knight from the Kirby series, on a battle of mysterious swordsmen 'Meta Knight' *''Name: Meta Knight'' *''Age: Thousands of years'' *''Height: 8 inches'' *''Occupation: Warrior'' *''Classification: Star Warrior'' Meta Knight's origins are mostly unknown, acting as an enigmatic swordsman that has the tendency of fleeing a battle after his mask is broken. Of course, he has been both helping and serving as an adversary of Kirby, once even attempting to take Dream Land due to it's lazy lifestyle. Enough storytime, lets explain what does this puffball can dish out against his adversarie. Attack Potency *Fought with Drawcia while handicapped *Aided on the defeat of Magolor *Scales to Dark Nebula *Fought Kirby Lets explain this: Meta Knight fought Drawcia as a Ball. What did Drawcia do? Well, they warped massive portions of space onto paintings which is well into Multi-Solar System Level. Of course, this masked puffball fought against Magolor, whom used the universe itself as a weapon, warped the universe's laws his death caused the destruction of the Universe, all of which are Multi-galaxy/Universal feats. Dark Nebula could reveal a galaxy, we will calc this '(Note, this calc isn't mine, but from LordXcano, it's here)'' So, the typical nebula is 0.5 lightyears long, the sun's GBE is 6.87e41 joules, and its frontal area is 1.5231499587168312021e18 meters^2, 0.5 lightyears equate to 1.419e20 meters, (2.81146e32 meters^2/1.5231499587168312021e18 meters^2)*6.87e41 J = 1.268e56 Joules, 1.2 Terafoe, but this is total lowball anyway, lets do the highest end. The radius of the largest non galactic nebula is 15000 lightyears, which is 1.419e20 meters, 2.530315e41 meters^2/1.5231499587168312021e18 meters^2)*6.87e41 J = 1.141e65 Joules, 1 ZettaFoe, Multi-Solar System Level Fighting Kirby…. Buckle up people, Kirby has a very freaking crazy feat, let's explain it, Void Termina This scan says that he was going to destroy everything in the verse. This includes the Mirror Dimension, a universe, the Black Mirror, which is a small multiverse (reasoning coming soon), and the main Kirbyverse. There are several more scans to support this. He'd bring the end of "all tomorrows." He was born only to destroy and is a "Destroyer of Worlds." He was also stated in this scan to be Kirby's biggest threat; above Magolor, who already has feats of screwing up universes. As you can see, they really wanted us to know Void Termina can destroy the entire Kirbyverse and is his biggest threat thus far. Bigger Marx who tore the fabric of his realm... bigger than Soul of Sectonia who absorbed four Miracle Fruits, whose origins derive as turning Kirby into "Big Bang Kirby." So, uhhh... He's higher than 2-C threats, and destroys the entire verse. I mean, it also took characters like Marx combined with the others to defeat him, who has his own Low 2-C (https://youtu.be/n9ZNoHKnTVU?t=46s - His realm doesn't just have stars. The squigglies resemble galaxies). As for the Black Mirror: Since there is a parallel version of Landia come from another universe, Susie gets sucked into another dimension and she has slipped between dimensions (arriving in a dimensional rift, and King D-Mind had been sealed in a far-off dimension (so there must be dimensions closer than that one) this would imply that the dimension connected to the Black Mirror is a multiverse with an interbretable number of universes within it. Guess what? Meta Knight was stated to be holding back, so he should scale. Speed *Flew to NOVA's summon point *Crossed to a universe to another on 3 seconds *Scales to Galacta Knight NOVA's summon point is at Galaxy's End, flying at it is MFTL+ Meta Knight scales to Kirby, whom Flew to a Universe in 3 seconds Meta Knight fought with Galacta Knight, whom did this Hax *Attack Reflection *Intangibilty *Durabilty Negation *Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind manip and Radiation Manipulation *Regen (Likely High) *Teleportation *Flight *Stats amplification. *Forcefield creation *Invincibility *Invulnerability However, Meta Knight isn't perfect, he'd flee a battle over his mask being broken and such, but he is still a badass puffball that you shouldn't mess with! 'Zero' 'Pre-Fight' 'Fight' 'Results' Category:Sebastian pereira90 Category:Incompleted Fights Category:Nintendo VS Capcom Category:Males Only Category:Anti-Hero VS Anti-Hero